


Query

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Archadianskies prompt - William and Technology.</p><p>Again with Ao3 messing up word counts - 100 as speaks Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Query

The ‘PC’ was descended from the Reapers' difference engines, the machines used to compute the time of each soul’s passage. When management ordered each Reaper to become proficient or retire, William took an immersion course. What a marvel that all these functions and abilities could be packed into a little box, then unlocked at will with lines of programming languages.

However, William had a burning question to ask. It was a question all Reapers shared, asking only in their most private moments. Will formed his database query carefully and submitted.

 _SELECT * FROM management WHERE clue > 0_   
__

“It figures.”


End file.
